A Mutant? The Mutant
by Mark Meredith
Summary: Unseen by the throng of people in the room gravity had drawn a single spider downward by gravity on a single strand of spun silky web down on my arm. The spider, belted by the radiation felt the radiation of the experiment killing it, the arachnid reacting in the way of dropping on my upper arm, biting my arm just before it died. Many people think my power was to have the powers?
1. Chapter 1

D. _Approximately Words Count 4,200

56 _2014, G.

_Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

WHAT IF SPIDER-MAN WAS

A MUTANT? THE MUTANT SPIDER-MAN.

by

Mark Walt Meredith

D. _Approximately Words Count 600

56 _2014; G.

Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

WHEN I WAS 19; I KNEW THE ARTIST-WRITER CHRISSCROSS.

by

Mark W. Meredith

When I was 12 I knew the artist Crisscross and until we'd been 19, we talked about how we'd go to New York when I was 19, join a group-tour-of Marvel comics Incorporated, stray from the tour, show Marcus Gruenwald or the writer of WHAT-EVER-HAPPENED TO THE SPIDER-GIRL Thomas DeFalco our artist samples, and work in comics. Chris had always been one-of-my-worst critics. When I had seen my CLONE WARS work in the library only a mile from where I lived, and eight years on to working in comic work Chris began to blame Mark Walt Meredith for Chris' depression problem. He would sit in the bullpen with the artists whom were bullies whenever I have worked with Chris. Chris did work with, let us call them Jonathan Carlos, Milo Bloom; whenever he could. He always hung with the crowd Bloom, & Johnny Carlos all-ways hung around with. Chris was a harsh critique-er of the Teen Team, which saw publication. It was in tradition of X: FIVE FIRST CLASS he said, and no comic could be in tradition o' super heroes according to Chris, or it is simply being a copycat or being a plagiarist Chris says. I did an homage ta' Mr. McFarlane by drawing an issue of Superior Squadron in McFarlane's style of heroic poses from his AMAZING SPIDER-MAN work. Bloom, Johnny Carlos, and Chris saw I had finished my pages, rushed over with their crowd of bullies and pointed out the poses I'd paid homage to, saying I'd stole the poses, and plagiarized McFarlane, that I'd be sued! He (Chris) was the only some one whom had pointed at a super-powered hero whose pose wasn't an homage, and said I stole the pose, the dummy. Superior Squad saw publication. Chris did not like my take on Rok, but Rok saw print. I still have owner ship of Rok, and will do more on the project. Johnny Carlos, Bloom, and Chris copied the name, character design of THE AVENGERS' super-villain X-Ray, the character design of the Kingpin, Garfield Logan the Beast-Boy, could not even finish two pages. That's why I have gotten my own comic strips, and they cannot even show up on time for a meeting to make their own comic strip. He began to swear at Meredith because Mark was overly logical to a fault, so I learned/changed. Soon a certain artist-writer I knew named Chris told Mark it was a certain some-body's fault he was always manically depressed, because I was always right! What does he expect. Chris complained of Teen Titans; the New Mutants; the All New X-Factor; X-Force; the Next Men; Generation X; the Exiles; Academy-X; Conan the Barbarian; MacFarlane; Arthur Adams; Kent El Superman; General Zod; Faora; the X-Men; Chris complained about Mark being stupid; me being logical and Chris is going t' complain until he gets help for Chris's being depressed! Once Chris showed me a page where Chris copied the super-powered hero name the Silver Knight, making it a total copy a' Clark Kal-El! I once told Chris may be Peter Parker the Spider-Man wasn't super-human but a mutant whom has the power to mimic the R.N.A. of the first insect to bit Pete Parker. I told Chris how Marvel corp. had infinite Earths in other universes where one thing was changed, that nearly every edition of WHAT IF had a separate dimension. I queried if some-body imagined what if Parker was mutant some body could draw, + write a special edition of WHAT IF, or a series such as THE AMAZING SPIDERGIRL! He immediately went to working on the project, drawing the Spider's uniform plus creating his idea 'bout Parker killing Crusher on accident. Chris very soon already'd came to me telling of Chris's idea 'bout waking with furrows in-between Spider's muscles! He began calling the issue, "My Mutant Spider idea." Chris talked of nothing else, but his comic book series. My Spider story; my Gilligan's Island hero idea; Exmutineer story; my D.C. Deckard story; my Palladium story. Chris always talked in unwelcome company 'bout Chris's stories. I realized might be if you talk of your tales you never actually work on those ideas in general. I told him of a comic book I just had to buy 'bout Arthur Adams drawing a tale of Mojo, and Chris said, "Oh, sounds stupid". I was telling him 'bout a comic-book with a man whom was wearing an executioners' mask, that soon became one of the best Kent Superman tales told that I had bought, he'd said, I saw that cover with the guy holding kryptonite. It was so stupid! I said, "That was Superman holding the kryptonite". There was a long pause as he tries absorbing that information. He then says, "Yeah, what-ever!" Once he told Mark how if Chris ever saw Jonathan Byrne he'd kick John Byrne in the face, smash Byrne with Chris's foot over and over; because Chris didn't like Kent. I still own the artwork of Spider's new costume. What-else would I do with my idea Chris has stolen except give it for free to public domain, and the world?!

- - -30- - -

D. Approximately Words Count 1,900

56 2014, G.

Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

Pre-LOGUE

by

W. M.

Unseen by the throng of people in the room gravity had drawn a single spider downward by gravity on a single strand of spun silky web down on my arm. The spider, belted by the radiation felt the radiation of the experiment killing it, the arachnid reacting in the way of dropping on my upper arm, biting my arm just before it died. Many people think my **power _was_** to have the powers of an a**rach_nid,_** but it's not true. My true power **_is_** to absorb the DNA of any creature that in return injected DNA into my system or skin.

A wild dog or a scorpion, even a mosquito could have bitten me first, but that isn't how it happened because May sheltered me.

A spider injected its saliva into my system. A spider had injected my flesh and blood cells had digested and broken down the spider's DNA. My flesh and blood had **genetically** _re**placed**_ **m**y DNA with that of a spider's DNA.

The first power I had gotten was my webs.

The first thing I noticed, a hole appeared on my right wrist. One morning I woke up getting out of my tangled sheets to find that a small spout growth was growing over-night out of on wrist.

I held out my hand out in front of me and examined it held out before me. The skin on that spout growth was getting hard, and callused and thick. Another thing I noticed was the muscles on my upper arm were growing with muscle line divisions between them. The lines, in between my muscles were getting deeper and more defined.

Meredith-2 WHAT IF SPIDER-MAN WAS A MUTANT?! THE MU'

It was as if an airbrush artist had lightly painted those lines between my muscles making shade to define between my prowess-es. The spider's bite and my power had made my muscles big, like they were supposed to, but were big (my muscles) by that point in life without my need to join the football team like everybody told me I should or I was lazy that could have developed those muscles. Between muscles, lines were showing depth, my sudden new muscles. I went to look at myself in the mirror in the middle of the length of the room, away from my bed.

I knew that the spider's bite had done something to me. May called, **Pete-terr! Peter_, are you up_ yet? I don't hear you getting dressed yet. Are you getting up today?**

I had said, **_yeah_ May.  I'm awake.** I had quickly reached out for the top dresser's drawers to pull open the thin sock drawer. It was still early and I needed to still get to school or at least to look like I was going to go to school. I grabbed a pair of socks in order to get ahead on my getting dressed and buy time to think.

I pulled my socks on while I stood, quickly. I wavered in my balance, but I was surprised that I hadn't fallen. I got dressed quickly, putting my jeans on still one leg at a time but I was still surprised that I hadn't fallen over on one leg in my haste. It was almost, but I didn't believe it yet, as if I could balance, as if instinctively, a spider building his web. I had gone down to breakfast.

Was wheat-cakes again, my favorite! I got ready quickly and rushed past Uncle Benjamin Parker, getting out the door early. Unc. Benjamin Parker is probably going to have a talk with me about ignoring him. Probably the speech will be about how I am growing older and getting taller and how I'm starting to act like a big shot.

Unc. Benjamin Parker was shocked at me and how I shot past, brushing past Unc. Benjamin Parker, through his personal space. Unc. Benjamin Parker looked like he was hurt by my uncaring about saying, "By", to him.

I needed to be alone somewhere where no one would call the cops to chase me across the rooftops because I didn't know the extent of my power yet. This alley was anonymous enough. Probably no one would see me climbing up the third story, here. If they did, they probably wouldn't do anything.

It was early morning and it felt good to get out early enough getting something done before school was starting, but then I knew that, being a nerd that would get to school early enough to do some schoolwork in the school library before classes started. Jumping out of bed in the morning and forcing me to be a hard worker in the morning at my school had its rewards because it forced me to be a morning person. There was nothing as if getting places early, and so, that I had plenty of time to get there. Instead of going directly to school, I went to the alley behind a shopping center where I would go to be alone.

That's the only place I could picture myself going this morning, in being half distracted by me quickly putting my clothes on earlier. This alley was the only place I could picture trying my power out. I had looked at my right hand, open again, held out at my side again, empty of any weapon, but still powerful, and yet these hands are still weapons more than any weapons mortal man can invent or think of with current technology that I could think of right now. Hands empty of solutions to help anybody, to help keep Flash from picking on me in my own horrible life.

What is it people say when they cannot help anybody?! What do people say when that happens, again, "My hands are empty? It's out of my hands, now"?

If I had gotten the powers of a spider then I should be able to climb the alley wall that was right under my nose. I think about climbing the flat, concrete wall of the restaurant on the other side of this shopping center alley before me and a transparent light brown goop forms on my palm like beads of nervous sweat. I slowly, disbelievingly reach my hand out to lightly touch the wall and it sticks. I look, disbelieving, at the wall right in front of my left hand as if I am looking at something, some invention that I have never seen before, or at least that I am seeing something I have never seen before.

I am in the middle of something I have never seen before because I reach out with my left and touch the dark gray surface and it sticks. With my other hand I reached up and pull down on the concrete wall, and the next thing I'm doing is pulling down on my left hand from above me and I am staring at the blank wall in front of me in shock. I'm staring at the blank space of concrete before me in shock with my leather shoes flat against the wall for advantage and the reason I am looking at the concrete gray wall in shock is because I realize that it is not the gray concrete wall at the bottom of the alley. I suddenly realize that I am looking at the plain wall 20 feet up in the center of that very wall, the next thing I know.

I look down the wall and see two stories of wall under me. I knew that I had received the strength of a spider but I didn't know that crawling up the wall was going ta' be this easy! The adhesive was doing its job, sticking tighter than I thought it would now that it was dryer and more concentrated and sticky, but I was crawling the wall as smoothly and easily as if a cable was pulling me up the wall and I was just pantomiming that I was crawling up the wall! My invisible footprints and handprints made a path up the building and I reached the corner of the roof, doing a now easy chin up and easily pushing myself up so I could step one foot over the small fencelike ledge that wasn't even as high as a step.

I suppose bumping someone's foot on that ledge keeps people from falling off the edge absentmindedly. As I got on the roof, I decided to run across the rooftops as Batman did with Robin sometimes, and really try out my powers. I reached a high divider fence of concrete between the roofs of two stores and did a left hand plant on it, vaulting sideways over it with my two legs swinging over it at the same time, my legs together. As I ran full tilt among the metal steam chimney vents interspersed among the grocery store's roof with air conditioning units, I thought about how I had already noticed that I was running faster than I used to run, even before that fence divider.

Too swiftly, I had reached the front edge of the grocery store I was running towards and I stopped running in order to slide to a halt at the edge of the roof. I saw a woman putting groceries in the middle-aged woman's automobile in front of the market. I looked behind the waist high barrier on top of the grocery store on my-side and I noticed that there was a big banner whom people would hang over front of that grocery-store when there's an other sale, and rope. I pulled out a black handker chief I stuffed in my pocket quickly in case I encounter any one, when I got up to go to the super market to try out the powers. End of pre logue. Begin Inter-Logue.

Next: THERE is a DRABBLE ABOUT SPIDER Man's FIRST sighting By A Denizen OF HIS CITY! Then THINGS kick IN TO ACTION AGAIN AS Spider man Goes Back in-to trying Out his powers.

- - -30- - -

D. _Approximately Words Count 400

56 _2013: G.

_Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

Inter-logue

by

M. Walter Meredith

I find it's now easier to lit by simply poking two-fingers thru the hand-kerchief.

The next thing the woman knows, someone with a gray sweat-shirt hangs Pete Parker's head down before the middle aged woman's head and Mr. Parker says "Can I help you with the groceries"?!

The middle-aged person replies you mean, put the groceries in the car!?

Parker then says, **of course.**

The woman says, "Well, I guess."

I drop down from the line, and I begin to take the bag of groceries to her trunk as-if it's normal! The middle aged woman stares strangely at me not taking the woman's eyes off of Parker as Parker leaps up to grab the line and ascend the rope. As I'm climbing the middle of the rope, the person asks, "Are you a super hero acrobat like World War II's Union Jack!?"

I look back and salute the woman saying, "Nope, just trying to be famous right sat this moment in my career so far"! Parker climbed back to the roof again.

- - -30- - -

D. _Approximately Words Count 600

56 _2014: G.

_Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

AFTERLOGUE

by

Mark Meredith

I had decided to run along the next two roofs. I did-not know how my fore arms worked. When I studied what the spouts looked as if, I knew they're spinnerets. My body had spliced the spider DNA in such a way I gained giant spider-spinnerets in my extremities but how to use 'em I didn't know. A-ssum-ably I could touch the spout to an object to an object and stretch a line to another spot, which I touch with my wrist. Assuma-bly I can do it over until I make a web to fool my enemies to run toward-s the web by scaring 'em or whatever.

I darted along the length of the store, gaining momentum as I reached the next divider too soon and vaulted sideways with a right hand plant this time over the edge into nothing but thin air.

I fell forever, seemingly, seconds becoming single lifetimes. I landed a-story and a half later onto a lower roof. I should have explored this rooftop by climbing here earlier if I was expecting to know every nook and-cranny of these roofs. I felt tougher and full of stamina, like I could survive dynamite exploding in front of me and a one story building collapsing stone on me and not being that worse-for wear.

I wonder if a fifteen-foot fall would hurt a normal person?! I guess that it's too late to find out! I saw people jumping from one-story up in movies, TV, and comic books and they were all-right but they have to write that kind of stuff or else it would be boring! I've seen persons in movies, TV jump get hurt but that's people using poetic license for exciting tales, I think. I race across the roof in a tilted position running for-ward gaining momentum like a bullet-train as I jump up the 10-foot wall on the other side of the lower roof. I grab the top a'-the wall, my legs hit the side of the low-er wall in a crouch-ed position and I give the wall a double-legged kick. I do a curl-ed-up somer sault on the next roof ahead of me and roll once in-to a standing position.

- - -30- - -

D. Approx Count 700

56 2014, G.

Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

Epilogue?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character?! Not necessarily, if you don't want it to be, then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next?!

Who knows what happens? Inspire me by putting a review! Next: the Spiderman accidentally kills Crusher Hogan while trying out his powers. The wrestling fans in audience at that very time begin to jeer, as young Mr. Parker's stomach begins to sink. The police declare Spiderman a wanted murderer.

Spiderman creates a revamped costume that has a giant spider in black on Spiderman's Petey Parker's chest.

I own a character design picture with no web designs.

The new red costume has black boots, so that he can wear Spiderman's costume under Spiderman Parker's trench coat, and change quickly in emergencies. I will maybe draw + color my revamp of Spiderman + post it on my Profile Page.

After ward: Spiderman meets mutant genius Dr. Reed Richards and wants t' work as an adventurer as a team named simply The **Fantastic** Duo!

After that: Spiderman fights some one whom could change his face into any shape! The mutant's name: the Chameleon! After: there is a series of muggings in New York of a green, feathered mutant swooping down to grab purses and fly away with them. What's the name of the old man who's a mutant?!

The name: Toomes the Vulture! After: Parker fights a corrupt scientist whom works for Osborne Industries, making a radioactive formula to duplicate Spiderman Parker's powers in the president in the company! Spiderman, sneaking into the restricted Osborne Lab Complex finds he cannot arrest the corrupt scientist! That's because when Parker confronts the criminal doctor, Parker finds out the corrupt scientist can unfold eight mutant tentacles from around Dr. Octavius'es waist!

After that, then what happens?!

Afterward: Spiderman fights a mutant who changes into half animal every once in a while. His transformation alters his mind in general every once in a great while. The mutant gathers an army to kill all the humans on Earth. The mutant's name?!

Dr. Curtis Connor, the Lizard's his name! Spiderman Parker fights a mutant whom not only controls magnetic fields, but also lightning struck him was while working on electric wires, he could control electricity! Name: Maxwell Dillon Electro! Perhaps you can write these chapters for me!

Next (!) An acting agent offers Spiderman Parker 20,000 to be in movies and finds that it's a plot to kill him by Kingpin, the mutant crime boss, and Green Goblin Osborne! Trapped in a cave with the Goblin, Spiderman sees a mutant genius called Dr. Banner and his creation the Hulk Rick Jones!

Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK! OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

Approximate Words Count 3,300

2014,

Disposable Copy

HANDI-CAPPED SUPERHEROES, ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN

by

Mark W. Meredith

Did you know that the: Mr. Parker-:Spiderman: in Spiderman (One) the movie was disabled? In a way young Mr. Parker is.

I bet that one doesn't think that the first Spiderman movie was based on Spider-Man, Peter Parker 2: who made; Peter's; first appearance on 2000. Yes: Ultimate Spider-Man made his first appearance in '00. I know you're probably confused. Surely, Pete Parker the Spider-Man made; Pete's'; first appearance before they syndicated; Spiderman's; first cartoon to the local stations you remember watching in the 70s as a kid.

It's true: the _**real**_; Spiderman; made; Pete's'; first appearance in '62 in Amazing Fantasy Issue 15. In '00, Marvel Comics decided to create a new line of special Marvel comic books called Marvel's Ultimate comics line. Marvel decided after making comics for around 50 years that every; Spiderman; comic book had around 50 years of explanation of the history behind each character in The Amazing Spider-Man comic: practically! The comic book company decided trying another Parker comic to go along with The Amazing Spider-Man comic that had the first appearances of a newer; Spiderman; that was a teenager again instead of the normal Pete Parker that was in; Spiderman's; 20's by then.

This new comic book Ultimate Spider-Man would appeal to teenagers and would be joined by the first issue of Ultimate X-Men that had a newly teenaged X-Men: once again. Wolverine, Cyclops, Storm, Jean Grey, Iceman, Kitty Pryde and the Colossus were still teenagers in this parallel looking dimension's Earth and both comic books Ultimate X-Men and Ultimate Spider-Man: because the book retold a new: Pete's': origins: with new explanations to questions that everybody has had when hearing about; Spiderman's; origins. Most of Spiderman the movie (One) was based on the scientific explanations in Ultimate Spider-Man.

Meredith-2 'PERHEROES, ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN

_ _ _It all starts with, Pete', and Mary Jane Watson and how they were not allowed to be around each other because of how; Pete'; was not one of the socially normal people in school. One day Harry-Osborn, Pete's', Flash Thompson, Mary's Science Class was going to a field trip to a science compound building where scientists had genetically altered beetles, rabbits, spiders with, the Senior Osborn, drug called, Green. A spider was altered in such a way that it had traits like different color that a spider wouldn't naturally have such as yellow or red: which inspired; Spiderman; to design a costume with red patterns.

Meredith-3 'PERHEROES, ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN

Now: I think that you were confused about; Pete's'; origin in this new movie. In this movie, it's a new retelling of; Pete's'; origins and the spider is not radioactive. The spider is a genetically engineered one that transfers its powers because the professors had spliced the gene traits of different spiders into one type of spider i.e.: a jumping spider, underwater spiders with spider breathing, et cetera. One spider had escaped.

The spider was biting a boy named, Pete', on the arm the next thing, Pete', knew. The spider injected its saliva into; Pete's'; pierced skin and it got into: Pete's': blood system. After the spider bit: Pete': finally saw the blood trickling from; Pete's'; hand after seeing that big spider and the piercing pain in; Spiderman's; swollen hand caused young; Spiderman; to fall onto the ground: hitting; Pete's'; head and making; Pete'; vomit from the pain and fear of it all. Everything was going dark around; Pete'; as the inky: nebulous clouds of blackness ate away at; Pete's'; peripheral vision: giving; Spiderman; tunnel vision.

Soon young; Pete's'; tunnel of light was edged with roiling clouds of blackness like ink through water: closing in on: Pete's': face and: Spiderman: fainted. There was only black in: Pete's': mind. Later; Spiderman; woke and got onto the school bus once again. The teacher when he found out had called: Pete's': aunt.

Spiderman; was allowed to go home early. May and Uncle took: Spiderman: to a doctor. When; Spiderman; got to; Pete's'; bed the harmless venom in; Pete's'; system was degenerating; Pete's'; blood to the point which; Spiderman; barely had enough strength to pull a _**blanket**_ over: Spiderman: before: Spiderman: passed out again. The Senior Osborn, had Parker's, blood sample replaced with a normal sample of: Pete's': blood type.

Meredith-4 'DI-CAPPED SUPERHEROES, ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN

While; Pete's'; was unconscious the arachnid's D.N.A. attached itself to: Pete's': D.N.A. The next day when; Spiderman; woke up: Spiderman: was no longer tired nor passing out. At school that day: Spiderman: displayed: Pete's': use of a spider instinct, speed and reflexes when a bully tried to attack: Spiderman. Spiderman; was shocked when; Spiderman; realized what: Spiderman: did. 

Spiderman, was unable to speak: stammering: rubbed; Pete's'; head: getting a migraine. Spiderman; hunched forward suddenly: quickly: and then; Pete's'; head swung back with great inertia: as: Spiderman: fell backward blacking out. Spiderman; woke with a scream of_**, "Aaah**__**"!**_and; Spiderman; realized that; Spiderman; was at a hospital room. Pete's': blood had begun to degenerate and: Spiderman: fainted.

The ambulance was called and while; Pete's'; mind was filled with the dark again: Spiderman: was taken by stretcher into an ambulance and to a hospital room bed.

Meredith-5 'DI-CAPPED SUPERHEROES, ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN

May said, "Oh my God: Thank the: Pete': are you O.K"? Pete's': blood system was degenerating again: but: Pete's': blood cells were multiplying quickly. While; Spiderman; was passed out: Pete's': body had been changed stronger again with: Pete's': spider healing. The Senior Osborn, hired a detective to replace; Pete's'; blood sample with a healthy blood sample so that, the Senior Osborn, could study what was happening to: Pete's': blood.

The spider venom and the poison in the Oz were disintegrating: Pete's': blood. The Senior Osborn, said to his assistant that; Spiderman; was dying and sent the detective Shaw, to kill; Spiderman. The next day the detective Shaw, tried to run; Spiderman; down with a car from behind: but Parker's, spider instincts buzzed and: Spiderman: instinctively did an acrobatic back flip over the auto. Spiderman; ran to help the stopped the car because; Spiderman; thought the car almost crashed but when; Spiderman; saw that Shaw, the detective got out a gun: Spiderman: ran away. 

The Senior Osborn, told Shaw, to not kill: Spiderman: because, the Senior Osborn, wanted to study: Spiderman. Spiderman: was scared by the car's death attempt on: Pete's': life so: Spiderman: stayed home all day. The drug Osborn Industries also called _Oz_ as well as calling it Green had mixed with spider venom and at first; Spiderman's; chances were slim that; Spiderman; would live but the chemicals pervaded the venom and human blood and turned; Pete's'; system around: the recovery was spectacular.

Meredith-6 'DI-CAPPED SUPERHEROES, ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN

The next day at school in one of; Spiderman's; classes, Pete', began getting a hot flash and sweat profusely. Pete's; hands began to shake.

Suddenly; Spiderman; put; Spiderman's; hands under; Spiderman's; desk as; Pete's'; fingers began moving without; Spiderman; being able to control them.  Spiderman: had a sudden: full muscle spasm attack of the body grabbing the edge of the desk: shoving it straight forward: Spiderman's: whole body jerking strait.  Pete's': head jerked: swinging back once uncontrollably. Spiderman: folded the wooden desktop up and forward spastically: accidentally snapping in half!

The Senior Osborn, had the Green Goblin's son: the young Mr. Osborn Goblin Two invite; Spiderman; to Osborn Industries for a tour and Dr. Otto Octavius: Doctor Octopus working for, the Senior Osborn, at that time: stuck; Spiderman; with a hypodermic needle and drew; Pete's'; blood without: Pete's': say-so. Spiderman; ran out of the building by using a fire door to escape. The young Mr. Osborn who wasn't in on the conspiracy ran after; Spiderman; to see if; Spiderman; was O.K.: though; Spiderman; had disappeared by the time the young Mr. Osborn looked out the emergency door after the young Goblin 2's then best friend, Spiderman. Otto Octavius, the Senior Osborn, looked at a magnification of the sample: studying it.

The Senior Osborn, wanted to use _Oz _ on, the Senior Osborn's, self and had a doctor expose, the Senior Osborn, to Green as, the Senior Osborn, recline back. The experimentation had caused a doctor working on the project to be killed so there was no way to duplicate the experiment. The Green chemical had altered, the Senior Osborn's, brain so that, the Senior Osborn, was evil. After going into; Pete's'; room whenever; Spiderman; got into trouble for breaking Flash Thompson's hand, staying at a friend's house and letting; Pete's'; grades slack off: Spiderman: decided to tell May and _**Uncle Benjamin**_ Parker: Spiderman: had powers: one rainy night climbing buildings in street clothes.

When; Spiderman; came down from the building to the street: _**Uncle Ben**_ had been shot. The criminal robbed a near by fast food place and had been chased to a warehouse. Spiderman: ran through the city: pulling: Pete's': mask on. Spiderman; threw a tire at the shooter's back and the criminal ended up tumbling from a second story window.

Meredith-7 'CAPPED SUPERHEROES, ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN

Spiderman; spent the rest of the night protecting an older woman from a mugger who had a knife, beating a gang of teen thugs with crowbars that were prying open an A.T.M, helping fight a fire: things like that. When; Spiderman; got home finally late at night Mary: May's, _**Uncle Ben's**_ and; Pete's'; neighbor was waiting at: Pete's': doorway. Mary said to; Spiderman; when; Spiderman; walked up to Mary that Mary was waiting for; Spiderman; to tell; Spiderman; where May was when; Spiderman; came back. Spiderman: at that moment broke down to cry on: Pete's': two knees.

Mary went to Mary's knees and held: Pete'.

Spiderman: was swinging in New York during dusk when: Spiderman: heard someone needing help in an abandoned warehouse. Spiderman: dropped: Pete's': web line to leap down into a courtyard area behind the warehouse.  Spiderman: bounded from the ground: vaulting into the broken second-story window the shooter tripped from.  Spiderman: landed on the wooden floorboards with a, "Thump"!

Spiderman: stood in the darkness not able to see in the silence. Spiderman; couldn't hear anything for a few seconds before; Spiderman; finally said, "Hello"? Out of the shadow, a man's figure stepped. The shadowy figure said_**, "**_**Thought** you **seen** _the _last _**of me,**_ huh_**"? **_

The shadowy laden frame of that man's structure moved into a beam of the moons luminescence.  Spiderman: saw the gun that the robber used to kill _**Uncle Ben**_: pointed down: hanging by the gunman's side. The robber raised the silvery gun: pointing it at: the killer stepped completely into the moon's-light revealing the thief wearing exactly what the thief wore in the days before the thief robbed the building when; Spiderman; didn't stop him.

The robber pulled the trigger. The gun shot at; Pete's'; chest: looking down in shock and; Spiderman; grabbed; Spiderman's; chest: looking down in shock. Spiderman; couldn't feel a hole or see blood. Suddenly: a familiar voice said behind: Spiderman: Spiderman: knew that voice: it was the voice of _**Uncle Ben**_.

Spiderman: turned: Pete's': head. _**Uncle Ben**_ stood behind; Spiderman.  Spiderman: turned to face _**Uncle Ben**_ and: Spiderman: saw blood on _**Uncle Ben's**_ shirt. The bullet had gone through: Spiderman: and into _**Uncle Ben**_.

_**Uncle Ben**_ reached up towards; Spiderman; and said merely: **I wanted to tell you**: What _**Uncle Ben**_ just said was exactly what; Spiderman; wanted recently to say to _**Uncle Ben**_. Spiderman; woke from that nightmare yelling**, ****"****Ggaaahhh****!"!**

May came running to; Pete's'; room when May heard young; Spiderman; saying**,** **I'm **_**coming**_**. **_**Hold **_**on: help's on the way. Hello****:** May came through _the_ **door** of: Pete's': room to wake: Spiderman: from the nightmare.  Spiderman; from jerked once bodily: startled: looking around; Pete'; at: Pete's': room.

Spiderman; cried out**, ****"****Ugg**_**! **__**Uncle Ben**_**!"!**

May cried out_, "Pete'!_ It: it was just a nightmare._" _trying to assure; Spiderman.

Spiderman; said**,**** "****Oh** my God**!** Oh **man****"!**

_ _ _May put May's hand on: Pete's': back to comfort: Spiderman. May said, "Just A nightmare". then May waited a second and then said looking at; Spiderman; with concern, "_Was_ it _about_ him"? The young Mr. Osborn had seen; Spiderman; with Mary: the young woman the young Mr. Osborn loved both together. The young Mr. Osborn talked to Goblin 2's dad, the Senior Osborn, and: the Senior Osborn: told the young Mr. Osborn to wait outside for; Spiderman; and Mary: that, the Senior Osborn, was sending for a limousine to get each one and, the Senior Osborn, was making it all better.

Spiderman; knew that, the Senior Osborn, was really: truly the Goblin: and that, the Senior Osborn, was calling; Spiderman; out to fight. Spiderman; swung by web line where; Spiderman; knew; Spiderman; would find, the Senior Osborn, waiting: the top of, the Goblin's tower. The Senior Osborn, was already atop of, the Goblin's own building top with a hypodermic of _Oz_ stabbing it deep into, the Senior Osborn's, neck and, the Senior Osborn, began to say**, "**N**n: **a** a****g****ghuu**u**gh** hrr**gg".** The Senior Osborn; began to hear six voices and see people like usual. 

_ _ _One said, "My eyes itch". 

_ _ _Three said**, "**Cellar **door". **

Number Two said**, "**Fatty acid auxotroph":

Four said: the repair genes: The buildings in the distance began to distort and stretch out: elongate. Spiderman: swung along up to the tower top.

Two said, "Oh, now."; Spiderman; jumped down from swinging up over the top of the tower from the top of: Pete's': arcing swing. Spiderman: looked like; Spiderman; had spider legs growing out of: Peter's': ribs. 

_ _ _Four said**,**** "****First blood****"! **

**_ _ _**Spiderman,jokingly shrugged and said**,**** "****Why** are you in my life**"? **

Three said, "He made you a God"! 

**_ _ _**The Senior Osborn,laughed_**, "Ha, ha-ha"! **_

Spiderman; said: ": You did this to **yourself**!"!

_ _ _Three said, "Bud. Ludd". 

_ _ _Two said to: ": Skin him". Pete's': head looked hairy like a spider. 

_ _ _Pete'; yelled, **I don't want to be a part of whatever: do you know: do you even know why you're picking on me**:

_ _ _Two stated**, "First** blood". 

_ _ _ -the-Green-Goblin said, in answer to: Pete': **circles of life****.**

_ _ _Pete'; said back, "Oh: whatever! You're such a jackass. All that crap you've injected into yourself has made you nuttier than a fruitcake"!

The symbol/spider crawled up; Spiderman's; chest and turned real. The Senior Osborn, stated, "We share the same genetic codes. I own you!"! 

_ _ _Pete'; stated back, "That's all I need":

The blue spider on; Spiderman's; shoulder yelled**, circles****! **

The Senior Osborn, looked over the edge of the building looking as a gargoyle looks. The men, the Senior Osborn, were seeing also looked. The Senior Osborn; stated, "You will learn: you will learn what responsibility means"!

Pete'; said, "Let me **make** this clear! I won't get on your team! It's not going to happen: we are perfectly clear: and if you come near my family: I'm serious! I have lost more people: than: than one person should! I didn't ask for any: I won't let you do this. Leave me alone"! 

_ _ _Number Three said, **Nick Fury!**

The Senior Osborn, stated simply, "So be it. The same genes run through your blood as mine: must learn your responsibilities":

_ _ _Three called out**, "Girl"! **

The Senior Osborn; stated, "You _will_ learn what responsibility means"! 

_ _ _Spiderman, said quizzically, ": Are you talking about? I don't even know you". Pete'; was of course talking about how; Pete'; had only met, the Senior Osborn, as a normal human being only as a loose acquaintance a few times: but, the Senior Osborn, had been spying on young; Pete'; since; Pete'; got bit in one of, the Senior Osborn's, science building tours on tape. The Senior Osborn, was worried: thinking that: Pete': would sue. Then, the Senior Osborn, had; Pete'; followed to see why: Spiderman: lived.

Pete': was confused though because: the Senior Osborn: was saying that they had the same D.N.A. for some reason. The Senior Osborn, was acting like, the Senior Osborn, thought: Pete: was related to, the Senior Osborn! The Senior Osborn; flew down the length of the building. Some of the men let themselves fall from the tower too: one jumped: butt first as if into a lake: one did a dive: they all descended down alongside, the Senior Osborn.

The Senior Osborn: soared downward to where the young Mr. Osborn and Mary Watson were waiting and grabbed Mary! 

_ _ _Mary screamed**,**** "****Aaaaaiiieeeee****!"!** Pete': jumped straightforward: a flying leap toward where, the Senior Osborn, was flying off into the distance. Pete'; spun; Spiderman's; web forward as far as it would go to a building side off to the left: grabbed it: handed the web over to; Spiderman's; right arm so that; Spiderman's; could yank it as hard as; Pete'; could to head on; Spiderman's; way toward the horizon. Mary once again screamed**, ****"****Aaaaaiii****!"!**

Pete'; yelled, "Somebody help me! Somebody help!"! Pete': was obviously calling on Nick Fury the Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.: the secret agent from the top-secret agency department that enacted The Avengers Protocol in the end of the movie IronMan (One.). Colonel Fury had contacted; Pete'; after the first fight with: the Senior Osborn: telling; Pete'; that the spy organization had been listening to places where the Goblin had went and S.H.I.E.L.D. had heard the-Senior Osborn threaten; Pete's'; family: but the government covert agency couldn't get the-Goblin until, the Senior Osborn, went after someone without powers. The-Goblin soared low over a shorter building's top then soared low to soar over a car heading on over the Manhattan Bridge.

Spiderman: yelled: **Fury! Fury! Please!**

Mary screamed again_**, "Aaaaaiiieeeee**__**!"!**_

_**_ _ _**__**Pete'**_:said quietly to; Spiderman's; self: **God****.**

_ _ _The Senior Osborn, touched down to alight on one of the Washington Bridge's spires: laughing**, ****"****Aahaaaaa****"! **

**_ _ _**Pete'; landed on the spire top more chasing after, the Senior Osborn, now than saving Mary now: because suddenly; Spiderman; realized; Pete'; should try once more to reason things out with, the Senior Osborn. Spiderman said, "You've **got** to stop **this**. You've got to stop**!** Why. Why are you doing this? M- Mary are you O.K"?

The Senior Osborn, smiled: looking at: Pete': the Senior Osborn: was **delighted** by this all. The Senior Osborn, held Mary's head and neck in the-Goblin's giant hand while, the Senior Osborn, pointed behind, the Senior Osborn, with the-Goblin's other hand at a government helicopter that had hovered in the distance since, the Senior Osborn, had walked out on the roof. The Senior Osborn, spoke, "They choose: so: secrets die. Choose: Choose"!

Pete', didn't understand what Osborn just said and just started over: pleading, "Just let: just: I'll do whatever you want". 

_ _ _The Senior Osborn, said: **now, Pete'!**

Pete'; didn't understand! Pete', started over once more saying: ": Just give me the girl: no!"! The Senior Osborn, suddenly hurled Mary sideways over the edge of the bride's tower to fall to Mary's death. Pete', surged: jumping forward to match Mary's speed: jumping toward Mary to chase Mary: falling down: down. 

The Senior Osborn, only threw Mary with enough speed, & momentum: so that Mary would go over the edge: then arc: soaring downward along the spire towards Mary's freezing watery death:

*Continued: *

- - -30- - -


End file.
